


The Stage Is Set

by FloatyStardust



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just kids being kids, Literal Sword Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatyStardust/pseuds/FloatyStardust
Summary: Masaru glared at Kotoko, pulling his sword out with his added sound affects. "Shhhing! Swoosh, swoosh~" He waved the sword around, grinning, before pointing it at Kotoko.They smirk at each other, and, in unison, start counting down.(Masaru and Kotoko play-fighting each other, thats it.)
Relationships: Utsugi Kotoko & Daimon Masaru
Kudos: 30





	The Stage Is Set

**Author's Note:**

> I highkey love the woh. Theres no real point to this besides stress relief.

"Wahhh-ah-haha!" Kotoko cried out as she ran across the stage. Masaru chased after her, cackling like a cartoon villain.

"HAHAHAHA! Yes! Flee! Flee from my super awesome power!!" He shouted, a wide grin on his face. "Your power isn't super or awesome!" Kotoko yelled back, huffing and jabbing a finger at him from behind a curtain. Masaru jolted.

"Hey! You take that back! My power is _too!_ super _and_ awesome! Because _I'm_ super and awesome!" Masaru stomped his foot, glaring at Kotoko poutily. "Nuh-uh! A ugly stupid _boy_ like you wouldn't understand how to be super _or_ awesome!" She snickered, just barely peeking out from the curtain with a cheeky grin.

Masaru huffed. "I do, too!!" He fidgets with anger and embarrassment, clearly not knowing what comeback to use. Kotoko's snickers turn to giggles and her giggles to laughter.

Masaru turns red. "Stop laughing!! I'm super cool and awesome and 100% super better than you!" He sticks out his tounge and blows a raspberry at her, the effect only slightly ruined by his still red face. Kotoko keeps laughing, pointing at his face shile doubled over.

"Ahahahaha!!! You look soooo stupid!! Ahahaha!! Stupid Masaru! Stupid Masaru! Ahahahaha!" She chanted, tears of joy in her pink eyes. Masaru huffs and as his face turns redder, he spins on his heel and yells.

"Monaca!!! Kotoko's keeps saying I'm stupid! Tell her to stop!" Kotoko gasps and abruptly stops laughing. "Masaru! You tattletale! That's so mean!" The tears of joy turn to tears of embarrassment.

Masaru turns back to her and laughs. "Haha! That shows you! Don't call me stu-pid!" He points at her dramatically. "Or I'll have to duel you!" Kotoko gasped, playing along.

"No!! Not a duel! Anything but that!" She cried, turning to the side. "Whatever shall I do?" Kotoko gazes dramatically into the fake sky backdrop. She barely restrains a snicker.

Masaru grins triumphantly. "Hee~ Let's duel anyways! Naggy-sa, Jataro, and Monaca aren't any fun to duel with!" Kotoko scoffs.

"Of course Monaca-chan can't fight! She's the princess, you know that!" She scolds him. Masaru frowns at her. "Hey! That doesn't make me wrong!" He yelled back. Kotoko stomps her foot and throws out her arm.

"I challenge you to a duel for Monaca-chan's honor!" She shouted, the noise echoing through the empty auditorium. Masaru stared at her in confusion for a second, then suddenly had a lightbulb moment.

"Ahaha! You think you can beat me?" Masaru laughs cockily, walking to the side of the stage to grab a plastic sword. Kotoko grabs one from her side and smirks.

"Of course! I defeat people like you with breakfast!" Kotoko called, whipping out the sword torwards Masaru, the edge pointed at him dramatically. The poses felt appropriate, considering they were on a stage.

Off stage, in another room, Nagisa mumbled something under his breath. "I feel like Kotoko is misusing a common phrase again..." Jataro blinked at him, the motion almost unnoticable behind his mask. Nagisa coughed, face pink with embarrassment. "Nothing." Monaca giggles lightly.

Masaru glared at Kotoko, pulling his sword out with his added sound affects. "Shhhing! Swoosh, swoosh~" He waved the sword around, grinning, before pointing it at Kotoko.

They smirk at each other, and, in unison, start counting down.

"5, 4, 3, 2,...1!" And Kotoko jumps forward, stabbing the sword at Masaru with confidence. Masaru jumps back and laughs.

"You can't catch me, haha!" He swings his sword around, before jabbing back at Kotoko. She ducks, smirking at him. "I'm just getting started, stupid!"

Kotoko goes on the offensive, swinging her sword at him from all sides. Masaru gasps as it hits him once, and swings his own sword around to block the next hit. They push against eachother, glaring.

Kotoko narrows her eyes further, then says something. "I bet you can't let go of your sword without falling over!" Masaru gasps in rage and lets go of his sword, resulting in a blow to the stomach and Masaru hitting the stages' wooden floor.

"Ow!" Masaru yelped. "Hey! That was totally unfair!" He yells, rubbing his butt with a pout on his face. "Ha-ha! No way it was unfair! I won fair and square!" Kotoko laughs and walks back to her side of the stage to put the sword back.

Masaru gets back up, grumpy. "That was definitely unfair! You-you-" He sputters. "Butthead!" Kotoko gasps. "No! You're the butthead!"

Masaru shakes his head. "No way! You're the butthead."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

Kotoko puffs, glaring to the side. "I am not a butthead! Nagisa's a butthead." Masaru and Kotoko eye each other for a moment.

"Naggy-sa _is_ a butthead..." Masaru bites his lip, trailing off. He nods. "Alright! Nagisa's the butthead!" They shake hands and nod solemnly.

Again, off stage and in another room, Nagisa finds himself mumbling. "I feel like someone just bad mouthed me..." Jataro seemed to not realize he had spoken, and continued on his rant about the lowering quality of clay Servant was buying. Monaca and Nagisa nodded idly, internally sighing.

Kotoko slumped down onto the floor, where Masaru had been sitting. "Ugh. I'm bored already." She closed her eyes for a moment, before cracking them back open.

"Wanna go harass Nagisa and Jataro?" Masaru's reply could not have been more enthusiastic.


End file.
